1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting tools and, more specifically, to a canvas stretching tool for stretching and mounting a canvas to a stretcher frame in a taut, uniform manner without overstretching the canvas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other stretching devices designed for mounting a canvas. While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a canvas stretching tool for pulling a canvas taut against a picture frame during the mounting process comprising locking pliers with a pair of articulating arms terminating in lateral jaw plates with the underside of one jaw plate having a plurality of prong elements projecting therefrom and the other jaw plate having a plurality of prong apertures corresponding with said prongs for grasping the canvas firmly during the stretching thereof.
It is further desirable to provide a canvas stretching tool wherein the lower jaw plate includes a fulcrum extension extending forwardly from the front portion thereof that is placed against the frame when the tool is angled into a raised position and pulls the canvas as it is lowered.